Ahora o nunca
by Graystone
Summary: Seamus no puede negar lo que siente. Y ahora que el mundo se derrumba alrededor suyo, que en cualquier momento puede morir, o él también, tiene que decírselo ya o llevarse su secreto a la tumba.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El estado de sangre es **Sangre Mestiza**._

Lo primero que hizo nada más verle fue abrazarle, con todas sus fuerzas para, al instante, separarse de él. La euforia del momento hizo que Dean no se diese cuenta de nada, por lo que Seamus respiró tranquilo. Vale que había estado prácticamente un año sin verle, pues tras el final del sexto año y la muerte de Dumbledore, Dean le había dicho que muy probablemente tendría que huir, pero le echaba de menos. Sólo esperaba no haber levantado ninguna sospecha.

Mientras los meses transcurrían en Hogwarts, Seamus no dejó pasar un día sin querer tener noticias de su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas. Al principio se mandaban cartas en secreto, temiendo que las interceptaran, pues los hijos de muggles estaban en busca y captura, pero un día las cartas dejaron de llegar. Por ello, siempre que podía, Seamus escuchaba la radio, los partes de muertes y desapariciones que anunciaban todos los días, temiendo escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

¿Que por qué se mostraba tan preocupado? Porque en el fondo, y eso era algo que Seamus no le había contado absolutamente a nadie, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Desde que empezó en él el llamado "despertar sexual", Seamus comenzó a mirar a Dean con otros ojos. Al principio se negaba a creer que sintiese algún tipo de atracción por su amigo, pues Seamus no se consideraba gay. Había crecido en un entorno, por así decirlo, demasiado heterosexual, por lo que le chocaba semejante situación.

Pero pronto comenzó a dar por sentado que lo que sentía por Dean iba más allá de la amistad, sino que de verdad lo quería y deseaba estar con él. El tiempo que habían pasado separados, creyendo Seamus que cualquier día oíria el nombre de Dean por la radio, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Dean y que su vida no tendría sentido si él llegase a morir. Incluso pensaba en el momento en que oiría su nombre por la radio y la reacción que tendría al escucharlo.

Pero nunca lo escuchó. En su lugar, Dean apareció a través del hueco del retrato con el que se comunicaban con Aberforth, junto a Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna. Estaba vivo, en definitiva. Aunque aplaudió junto a los otros porque el Elegido había regresado al fin a Hogwarts, Seamus sólo pensaba en lo feliz que era y en lo aliviado que se sentía de volver a ver a Dean.

Pero aquello no había acabado, todavía tenían una guerra de por medio y había que ponerse en marcha.

—Dean —llamó Seamus a su amigo —. Ten cuidado ahí fuera.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y ambos sabían que aquella podría ser su última noche en la Tierra.

—Lo tendré, colega —le aseguró él.

_Hazlo, hazlo. Vamos, hazlo._ La mente de Seamus retumbaba, obligándole a que diese el paso.

—Dean —volvió a llamar.

Su mejor amigo se dio la vuelta y lo miró, esperando para ver qué quería. Entonces, antes de que Dean pudiese reaccionar, Seamus se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, sólo por un instante. Ambos se separaron, Seamus sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho y Dean mirándolo con mezcla de entre miedo y extrañeza, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Seamus salió corriendo.

Aunque la batalla se hizo eterna, Seamus se pasó la mayor parte de ella pensando en lo que había hecho. Le había besado. Joder, le había besado. No podía haber esperado, no, aún sin saber si volvería a verle. Tampoco podía haberse quedado quieto, marcharse a luchar y morir, con toda seguridad, llevándose su secreto a la tumba. Pero no, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, por la idea de que a lo mejor no volvería a verle y le había besado.

Y ahora la batalla y la guerra habían terminado y Seamus había sobrevivido. Sentado en uno de los bancos del Gran Comedor esperaba ver aparecer a su amigo, ya fuese por su propio pie o llevado por otros supervivientes tras haber descubierto su cuerpo sin vida.

Pero estaba vivo. Justo cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y bastó sólo una para que Dean le indicase que saliese un momento.

Para cuando estaban fuera, se miraron un momento sin saber qué decirse. Entonces, Dean se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, tal y como Seamus lo había hecho antes, con la única diferencia de que Dean no se apartó. Seamus pudo notar que estaba llorando.

—Tenía miedo de perderte —confesó él.

Se apartó un poco para mirarlo y, antes de que pudiesen decir nada más, Seamus volvió a besarlo. Le daba igual que hubiese gente que pudiese mirarlos, o si a Dean le parecía bien o no. Estaba loco por él y acababa de salir invicto de una batalla. Se lo merecía.

Cuando se separaron, esperó la reacción de su amigo, pero él únicamente sonrió. Volvió a abrazarle y lo hizo de tal manera que cualquiera diría que no pensaba dejarle escapar jamás. Seamus le correspondió el abrazo y se prometió a si mismo que haría lo mismo, que no le dejaría marchar. Pues estaba enamorado de Dean Thomas. Ahora lo tenía claro.


End file.
